Secret Room
The '''Secret Room '''used to be home to a brilliant Detective and is located beneath the building in the bottom left corner in the City. It had once already been in the game in the early days but is now reintroduced as part of a new Event. This mysterious place finds clues and gives answers to those investigating unsolved crimes, but only to those who are able to see the evidence. In the past, it's given out hints and clues via mirrors or tarot cards to those investigating the crimes when one day it just vanished. The legend says that only the appearance of the Chosen One (aka the player) can awaken the Secret Room and reopen it for the townspeople. The room is shown to be aged as most of the City is, but has some classical atmosphere to it. There is a chess set, fireplace and a large triple tiered candlestick that adorns the room, and many props from before the modern era give the room a feel that you've gone back in time. When a player is looking through the room, it's important for a them to notice the gradient detail of the background; the room's shading goes from red to a blue-grey, which can also hide objects of similar color. Ranks Hidden Items Anthers * On the candle stick, in the middle * on the front of cabinet (above doors) * On the wire frame in front on the fire Camera * Under the right door of cabinet at left of screen * Brick on back wall inside fireplace (faint) * On wall, left of fireplace, just below tabletop * Large camera on tripod between cabinet and chair Cigare Cutter * In the right side of the fireplace (looks like a guillotine) * In the oval frame on the left wall * In square frame above candelabra (where Arc de Triomphe usually is) Collar * Top of skull on fireplace mantel Cup * On top of cabinet * On fireplace mantle * On table to right of chair Dog * Large dog sitting on chair * Tiny golden dog at top left of candelabra pedestal, painted on the wallpaper * In picture frames on wall (above and slightly left or right of chair) Fan * Under the cabinet at left * On the top bookshelf, against book edges * Under fireplace mantel, right side * Under fireplace mantel, left side Ghost * Under chair * Under table between chair and fireplace * On wall on third photo of the right side * in the fire Handcuff * in the cabinet * on the top chandelier * in the fireplace at left Hand print * on the right of fireplace Hat * Hanging on fireplace mantle * Back of chair * on the head of a man in a portrait (very left portrait) * Top of oval frame on wall, near picture of Arc de Triomphe (very tiny, reddish) Horse * Left side of iron screen in front of fireplace * statue on the right of mantle of fireplace * Top of middle part of iron screen in front of fireplace (chess piece) * chess piece on the right of cabinet * Hanging upside down from ceiling light * Painted on the wall behind the central candle in the large candelabra * statue on the table Horsehoe * hanging from the top shelf Hourglass * Beside the cabinet on the right * behind the iron stuff of the fireplace (at left) * on the books * in the central branche of floor candelabra Lantern * Left or right side of iron screen in front of fireplace * Top of middle part of iron screen in front of fireplace * On cabinet tabletop, far left of screen * behind opened door of cabinet, before the chandelier and chair Letters * Under cabinet at left * Sitting on chair * Outside left of fireplace * in the fireplace * Wall above skull on fireplace mantel Newspaper * On the second shelf down, vertical between the book piles * in the cabinet Notebook * in the cabinet (at left) * on the chair * in the fireplace Rosary * Bottom left, inside the cabinet on top of poison jar * Fireplace mantle, hanging on the left side * Hang from ceiling chandelier Scarf * Hanging on right side of chair * Hanging on the opened cabinet door * On the floor at right of fireplace * on the fireplace, following 'half-circle' of 'entry' * Oval picture on the wall far left, around neck of man Tarot card * in the cabinet Tree * At base of table between chair and fireplace * On left side of fireplace mantle * On iron screen in front of fireplace * In picture frame above candelabra * On open door of cabinet at left Violin * Sitting on the chair * between the table and the fireplace * on the floor, before the cabinet * Oval picture on the wall far left Wineglass * On top of fireplace mantle * On table, centre foreground * on the floor, at right of screen Item Drops Detective Keys * Key in the middle of door of cabinet * Inside the cabinet * on the box inside cabinet * on the chandelier between cabinet and chair (where branches start) * on a candle (left of candle) * near the 'foot' of floor chandelier * on the wall between portraits, cabinet and floor candelabra * Key at the top of armchair (partially hidden) * Key on the left of chair * Key at the bottom of armchair (middle of bottom of sit area) * on the front right foot of chair * Above the chair, in the photo with Arc * In a portrait above the table * corner of a portrait * on books on the shelf * on the far left support of top shelf, behind web * On the foot of table * on the wall above the table, under the shelf, at right of ship * On the wall between table and fireplace * Key on the bottom left part of iron stuff before fireplace * in the middle of iron stuff before fireplace * On the right part of iron stuff before fireplace * Key in the fireplace * below the skeleton 'head' (decoration on the left verticale of fireplace), mixed with the little decoration * in the top right vertical of fireplace * Above the fireplace, on the body of spider (red jewel) * above the skeleton head (top right above the fireplace) on the grill * on the top middle of grill/window above the fireplace mantle * on the ceiling chandelier Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:April 2018 Category:May 2018